UM This is Bad Somewhat
by Ink And Death
Summary: Soul Society has sent Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Toshiro into the World of the Living to find one of Soul King's Royal Guard who has secret special ability. Just when they needed her she was kidnapped and sent to the world of the living with no memory. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**UM… This is Bad. Somewhat. Chapter 1:**

Emily sat in the back of the room at Table 4 in Mrs. Zimmerman's room. Light cascaded from the open windows and emerged from the electric lights above the children's heads. She took a deep sigh, and flipped to the next page in her book _The Van Alen Legacy: A Blue Bloods Novel_. Mrs. Z had just begun role call when the door opened and shut with a loud thump. A whisper spread throughout the classroom, the only sound, other than her name being called, that could've possibly diverted her attention away from her book.

The second her eyes made contact with the people now standing the front of the room, who were unintentionally calling the attention of everyone within the class, her eyes widened. _ Who the hell are they? I don't remember anything about our class getting any new students, much less _male_ students. _

You probably don't realize how greatly the female population out numbered the males in her class. There were 23 girls and 11 boys, and the guys always argued when the odds weren't fair in games where it was girls versus boys in any class other than P.E. In kick ball the boys could kick the farthest, in Socco (a game that took the game of dodgeball to a new level) the boys could throw the balls the hardest and aim the best, utterly decimating the girls in almost any game played. Though this comes in later in the story.

There were three boys in the front of the class. One had striking blue eyes that completely contrasted his snow-white hair, which was completely spiked with one piece that fell over his right eye. His expression only showed complete boredom while his hands were in the pockets of his navy blue school-uniform shorts. The one standing in the center of the group had an almost neon blue hair color which barely reached below his ears and was spiked upwards, there, slim pieces of hair came down in the center of his face. The boy's wicked grin was enough to make her shiver and his searching blue eyes that seem to be gliding over the children similar to the fashion that a panther watches his prey. Finally there was the boy on the end. He had jet-black hair that spiked at the base of each piece and reached slightly below his collar bone (definitely not school-uniform regulation, but who cares when he wears it so well?) His face was so pale it was like staring a bleached porcelain dish. Though there was one striking feature you couldn't dare ignore. His eyes. They were the green of sparkling emeralds, of tropical jungles, of the grass on the sunniest days, and easily seen in contrast to both his skin and hair.

A few girls looked at the last boy, the one with the green eyes, and were swooned by his eyes that seemed to bring you in and trap you there for as long as you dared to glance at them. I heard a familiar whisper that came from Amanda Tietz, she whispered dreamily to the person next to her. " He's _gorgeous_, I wonder what his name is. Probably something perfectly fitting for him."

Others were charmed by the fierce one in the middle. They weren't even slightly bothered by the predatory look on his face. It was obvious he was hiding a six-pack; the well-toned muscles of his arms and slight indentations beneath his shirt were the big clue. He winked at a few of the girls, which sent their eyelashes a flutter. Willie Mammer, or John, William is his middle name but he prefers to be called Willie, eyed the middle one and one on the end with complete anger and jealousy. He had been swimming all his life and just gotten a six-pack, which was starting to draw the attention of the girls at pool parties, was now completely shown up by the new guys and he didn't like it at all.

You might think that Emily would be swooned like all the rest of the girls into liking one of those two but no. She was drawn to the first one. Yes, his hair was a bit unusual (by a little I mean a LOT, who the hell has hair that color) but he had this cuteness about him. She never had been drawn to the hot type of guys. She was always drawn to the cuties, not the hotties. Emily had yet to set down her book and her finger was still poised behind the page on the right hand side ready to flip the page the moment her eyes glanced over the last words. She quickly set down the book.

Turning to her left, she saw Maddie B. with all of her quirky-ness just smiling at the new students, completely oblivious to the whispering and swooning and the lovesick sighs. Ugh, it disgusted Emily. If you like a guy, you should get to know them first before you fall head over heels for them. Also who knew if these would turn out to be complete arrogant a holes that didn't and couldn't talk to a lady with the proper respect even if it killed them.

Mrs. Z smiled at them saying, " Hello boys. Welcome to our school!" Mrs. Z wasn't one of those idiot teachers who think their all cool or by their language "hip". No, Mrs. Z was actually seriously awesome and cool. Not only was she a great teacher, she was someone you could count on and she was seriously prone to sarcasm. Mrs. Z told us once that it's really hard to do sarcasm while texting or online messaging (skyping or email, etc.) because people can totally take you the wrong way. That's a story for another time, though.

Mrs. Z then asked them to introduce themselves. The first one with the white hair said, "Hello, my name's Declan." The whole time he talked he was looking towards the door as if he couldn't be more bored. Then the middle one, with blue hair spoke up, "Hey peoples, I'm Jagger." Then he did an upwards head nod at a few of the adoring girls. Jagger then proceeded to smirk. _He's an arrogant, jack, _Emily though broodily, already disliking him. Mrs. Z rolled her eyes at him thinking, _Oh, great. Just what this class needs. Why did WASC have to send us three students as some kind of test? These kids are _nothing_ like I expected them to be._

Finally the one on the end spoke. His voice was deep and definitely entrancing. The girls were even more lovesick than Emily had thought possible. With a deep sigh she leaned her head back. He said that his name was Treyton. Emily ignored the boys completely and hadn't realized that Declan had been watching her this whole time. _These kids are different than what we're used to. What was the Soul Society thinking sending two arrancars, two lieutenants, one third seat, and one captain? Does Head Captain Yamamoto really expect me to keep this all under raps? Damn it, Grimmjow is already out of control. He's going to be a problem. I'll need Captain Zaraki's help sooner than I thought. I wonder how long till they send him to check up on us. _This is what Declan thought as he surveyed the whole room.

What the children didn't know was that Declan, Treyton, and Jagger were not who they said they were. Declan was really Toshiro Hitsugaya 10th Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Treyton was former Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer and Jagger was former Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Toshiro's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, was here as well with two of her fellow Soul Reapers, Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai. Ikkaku and Renji would help coach P.E. while Rangiku would assist the literature teacher, Mrs. Zimmerman with her duties. Though the 3 other Soul Reapers, not including Toshiro/Declan, would also be referred to under aliases.

The rest of this story will be told from Emily's point of view, one of Toshiro's classmates, and she would end up changing their lives forever. I will interrupt her thoughts at some points in the story to tell you who is which Soul Reaper but after that the story will mostly be told from her point of view with which these characters will be referred to as their aliases, because she doesn't know any better.

EMILY'S P.O.V.:

I was so frickin lucky, not. Of course the teacher chooses me to be the new kids' go-to-girl. Ms. Straight A's in every class has to help them with whatever they need and give them my phone number for emergencies! Of course the new guys get stuck at my table and that weirdo Jagger keeps flirting with me and it's taking all my self refrain to keep myself from jumping across the table and strangling that neck of his. Treyton is a totally emotionless freakazoid. It's like he's got a wall up and never let's people in. Like I care if he wants to be Mr. Grumpy. Though the more I stare at these guys I can't help but feel like I've seen them before. _That's it! These guys look like Bleach characters! Treyton looks like Ulquiorra, Jagger like Grimmjow, and Declan like Toshiro. Toshiro, yay! Except they look younger, more like kids my age. Oh shit these guys look like Bleach characters, either I've become an even crazier otaku or I'm completely paranoid. OMG those guys look like Bleach characters! _This is gonna be a REALLY LONG two months.


	2. Chapter 2

**UM… This is Bad. Somewhat. Chapter 2:**

EMILY'S P.O.V:

The first day went by relatively okay with the new kids. Jagger still acted like a total jerk, but that's to be expected from someone that's this full of themselves. It was the next day when I went to my seat in homeroom I found that something was amiss.

Of course, the three people nearest to me; Amanda, Maria, and Charles, get moved to the other side of the room. And who just _happens_ to get moved into their seats? Treyton, Jagger, and Declan, that's who. They grabbed their books and walked over to the three desks nearest to me. The desks looked like and upside down, sideways P with the loop of the P pointed down and the loop more squarish. It's really hard to explain. Though I got off a little easy. Declan was my new neighbor who sat to my right. Treyton was directly in front of me while Jagger was right next to him. At 8:30 Ms. Garnett, our substitute, dismissed us from religion. She was subbing because our regular teacher, Mrs. Behrens, was getting knee surgery and would be out of commission for two to three weeks.

During science we studied for the chapter test coming up. The new kids didn't have to take the test so Ms. Stolo told them to "preoccupy yourselves, and don't talk. These kids are trying to study!" Declan sat in his chair, leaning his head back and stared at the ceiling. Treyton pulled our a book and began to read. _Wow, he's really into that book. I swear. If someone threw something at his head he wouldn't notice. Well, maybe he would. Though he doesn't seem like the kinda guy to get pissed easy. More like the guy who looks at you annoyed and then goes back to whatever he was doing before. _Jagger, though, didn't disappoint. The whole friggin time all he did was flirt with girls, wink at girls, smirk at girls, and really just annoy the hell outta me. Again it took almost all of my self-refrain not to jump over the table and strangle him. I have anger issues towards jerk-offs.

After science we were sent to Math and back under the _wonderful tutelage_ of Ms. Garnett. We worked on our Jeopardy games. Ms. Garnett likes to give us projects to fill our time. This Jeopardy game was going to be sooo boring because its based on our 5 math chapters. So lame right? Finally at 10:15 the bell rang and we were dismissed for recess.

I gathered my stuff up as fast as I could and darted out of the room as if the dogs of hell were nipping at my heels. Just as all my books from my first three periods were away in my locker and I had grabbed my snack - which consisted of a Pop Tart - and was about to engage the locking mechanism on my locker I get a surprise visit from my three most favorite people.

Declan, Treyton, and Jagger were standing by my locker. Jagger started talking. I heard something about wanting some help from a nice chick like you with finding our lockers and you think you can hook us up? The rest was mostly a blur and consisted of me hearing BLAH, BLAH, BLAH-BlAH-BLAH, BLAH. I even pointed that out to him. " Jagger, sorry. I didn't hear anything you said other than help with finding our lockers. The rest just sounded like non-important, arrogant mumblings. Basically it sounded like this; blah, blah, blah."

"Oh come on sweetie, you know you like me. Don't be so cruel."

"Pfh, you really think that. You're more self-absorbed than I thought."

"That hurts, girl. It really does." At that Jagger held my upper arm within his hand.

"Jagger, let go of my arm or I will slap you." I really didn't like him touching me.

"Prove it." Then he smiled that big sadistic grin of his that had made just about every girl fall in love with him. Not me.

**SLAP**. I had smacked him hard beside the head. His head was still partially turned and his eyes widened with shock. He let out a startled breath. Had this guy really never bin rejected before? Then I looked at Declan and Treyton. Even Treyton was surprised. Treyton NEVER showed any emotion; even little ol' me had figured out that much. This was progress. Even if I did have to slap his friend to get even a smidgen of emotion. Declan's eyes were wide with shock. He let out a sigh. _Wow, I got a response from Mr. Icy and Mr. No-Emotion. What the hell did I do exactly? _Then half Declan's mouth tilted up and his eyes filled with respect. "Nice job. What's your name again?"

"Emily. Don't forget it." Turning towards Treyton and Declan I smiled. "So you guys said you needed help finding your lockers. That means I'm assuming you got the combos and the locker numbers, correct?"

"Yes." Declan proceeded to pull out a piece of folded index card and gave it to me. There were three numbers written on it. The combos were written below. Then it hit me.

"So did Coach Nancy tell you who had which locker, or did she leave that up to you?"

Treyton replied this time, "She left the decision to us. Though I don't know why trash like that would have such a high position if she left all decisions to the students." This was getting kinda awkward. I mean how do you respond to that. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Well, um… usually she makes all the decisions. Though, she's probably letting you decide because WASC sent you and I know the school really wants to get approved. Also, she doesn't know you guys or how you function. She might also want you to decide because you know what works best for you." I went on to add, " Also, most of the kids here have been here since first grade or earlier, they know us a lot better than they know you." I offered the best uncertain smile I could.

Treyton didn't even bother responding. It was if the blink he did after I spoke was the "ok" I was expecting. Then he just looked away and started staring at the wall with an intensity I didn't even realize was possible. That's when I finally heard Jagger speak again. " Don't bother with him, kid. That's all the response you're gonna get. Don't ever expect anything more."

I was shocked. All the cockiness was out of his voice and that arrogant look in his eyes was gone too. He looked like a puppy, a really hot buff puppy, that had been scolded and or beaten by its master and had retreated into the "shell of shame". Now I felt bad. I didn't mean to rob his arrogance or his personality from him. Jagger was a jerk, but for the most part he wasn't the push a girl against the wall and force her to kiss him kinda jerk, it was more arrogance than anything. To tell the truth it was kinda nice to have the variation in personalities. He wasn't all bad. Oh, I forgot to mention that yesterday my books and fallen off my desk and he helped pick them up, but then he did go back to flirting with me. Yuck. Well, it's the thought that counts. I could feel the back of my throat drying up, and I gulped letting out a cut off breath. I could tell that he noticed the look of pity in my eyes, and the guilt too.

"Hey, Jagger, I'm sorry that I slapped you. I just really don't like guys I don't know touching me. It kinda brings out my defensive mechanisms."

That elicited an even bigger response from everyone. So nobody ever apologized to this guy either? Jagger looked like I had just asked him to solve the equation pie. His head was tilted to the left and slightly pointed downward, his brows were furrowed intensely and that made me wonder exactly what kind of people was this guy exposed to.

Then Jagger moved his face again and that damn smirk was back. It really did fit him. I hadn't realized how different he was without that smirk. I would gladly take arrogant Jagger over depressed Jagger any day.

"Hey no problem, kid. You know I think we're gonna be good friends."

Ugh. I take that back. Maybe depressed Jagger _was_ better than arrogant Jagger. I rolled my eyes.

"So there is one locker on this side of the buildings and two lockers on the other side closer to the first grade. Which one of you wants to take the one on this side?"

Jagger started to open his mouth obviously about to say I will when Declan cut him off. Declan rushed his words slightly, "I'll take it." I handed him the folded index card with his locker number and combo on it. Then I began to instruct everyone on how to open their lockers.

"So remember when you open your locker its three turns past 0 to the right. Then its your first number to the right, your second number to the left and the last number to your right again, got it?"

Jagger replied with a, "Sure do." and a smirk. Declan nodded while Treyton just blinked. Look who we have here for a visit, Mr. No-Emotions. I sighed. _This is going to be a VERY long two months._

ULQUIORRA'S P.O.V:

These gigais made it increasingly difficult to keep his emotions hidden. When he was still an Espada it had come to easy to him, now it was a slight struggle. As he watched Emily walk away he was surprised to find the kinds of emotions she could elicit within the three of them.

Kisuke had warned them about this. He said this version of a gigai was special. Mainly because he had never had to make a gigai that didn't mirror the actual age and look of the person. This was because Toshiro, Grimmjow and himself had to look like a child. Kisuke said that not only would the gigai give the appearance of themselves at the correct age it would elicit more actions and emotions of a child of this age.

Grimmjow had been out of control completely giving in to the emotions and actions the gigais had permitted him to make. Ulquiorra knew full well that he would never have taken even the slightest interest in these girls had he been in his regular form. This is what the gigai did to them.

Ulquiorra internally sighed. These _children_ were more of a nuisance than he had expected. It bothered him when the females would lean up against him and bat their eyelashes at him and proceed to ask stupid questions. They were stupid trash. Did they not know that only Onna was permitted to lean on him or smile up at him? This was more trash than he had been exposed to in awhile, once again bringing out the dislike of the human race he held.

Though the girl, Emily, was different. She didn't drool over Grimmjow or bat her eyelashes at himself. Mostly she seemed indifferent. Though it did seem that she slightly preferred Toshiro to himself or Grimmjow.

EMILY'S P.O.V:

The rest of the day went by relatively with ease. The new guys had at first taken to sitting with her during lunch. That definitely was not happening. After a few persuading words and lots of arguing with Jagger she had convinced them to move in with the guys at their table.

In the middle of her snacking on some chips and giggle with Maria as they hummed tunes to songs and looked for who could figure out what song it was I heard the yelling. All the girls looked at the boys table and saw Jagger in an intense argument with Matt. Matt had a HUGE build but he wasn't fat at all. Matthew looked like he should belong in High School though he was only 12 or 13. Treyton just sat next to them doing nothing completely ignoring them. Cameron was joining Matt in yelling at Jagger when Tyler made a grab for Jamie's (James Sterling Robertson The 4th) glutton free cheese puffs of which he was completely protective.

The bag went flying and hit Jagger in the face at which point he threw it at Matt. I watched in horror hoping that this wouldn't break out into a fist fight when Matt threw it accidentally hit Treyton in the face.

Jagger and Declan had this look of complete fear on their faces and Jagger started moving along the bench trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible. The other guys saw this and started looking uncomfortable. Treyton grabbed the bag and set it on the table and gave everyone a glare that sent shivers up my spine. _If looks could kill. _I sighed internally.

The rest of the day went without incident and I could only hope that the next day would go smoothly. I was right when I said that it was gonna be a long two months.


	3. Chapter 3

**UM… This is Bad. Somewhat. Chapter 3**

EMILY'S P.O.V:

A week had gone by when I heard the news. They were extending the boys' visit to more than two months! The news around campus says they aren't sure just how long they're staying though they know it's longer than two months. The news- more like gossip – said that the date could change at any moment depending on how the visit was going.

So right now we're on the second week of their visit. The week began just like any other; tons of homework- what do the teachers think that Mondays are seven tons of homework days –lots of tiredness, and just as much excitement as you would find in watching a snail crawl along your sidewalk. It was Wednesday, the worst day of the week for me. I liked Mondays and Tuesdays because Patti Akesson, our art teacher, was there and Andrea, Maddie B. and I love to eat our snacks and lunch her classroom. Also on Tuesday after school, I have an acrylics class and right now we're working on painting what we see, changing the fancy art terms into normal language for those non-artsy people.

Wednesday was the first day of the week we had a change in schedule. After lunch instead of going to History we go to Computer and then P.E., which are each a half an hour and added up to the one hour we would normally have history. Then after P.E. we go to History for the last hour of the day instead of having art or music. I hate P.E. I have never been that athletic and when we play Socco, it really sucks to have a ball thrown at your chest so hard that you have trouble breathing for the next ten minutes. Also your heart is racing so rapidly that your throat closes up and you could swear that it would pop out of your chest at any second.

So as I make my way to P.E., thinking about the substitute in Literature and Grammar, Rachelle, I see two new faces. One had spiky red hair that spread out from his head like a halo, sorta, and was pulled into a pony tail. I decided I would call this man, Pineapple head. Pineapple head had tattoos that adorned his face, mostly his forehead. Later I found out that his name was Randy- super lame right, like who name you dude? -. The other was completely and totally bald. Not like shaved head bald, but his head literally _shines_ bald. That dude introduced himself as Ives. Matt asked what kind of name is that and Coach Pat, our regular P.E. teacher, looked like he was ready to kick his ass. Ives just said that his name was long and complicated and that it was easier just to call him Ives. _Okay, so it's Randy and Ives. What is up with their names? It's like some old guy came up with their names and he was totally disconnected from the modern world._

So P.E. began as usual with two laps around the basketball courts, but that's where it took a turn for the worse. The new guys had decided that we would do martial arts. To tell the truth, I can kick a human being as if they would be my utter death. Also when I was just a white belt during ground wrestling I beat a black belt. Let's just say I'm fierce. Also in Capoeira during matches between students I would beat the other kids so badly he would have to intervene and I would fight with him. One of my students, a guy, said I would be a good street fighter.

They set us up in groups of two for fighting. First it was guy against guy and girl against girl so logically I was facing a girl...

15 MIN LATER

So... it was geniunely sad how easily it was for me to defeat the girls. I had one and could now catch my breath and observe the boys as they brawled. I could observe their fighting techniques and prepare myself for my future adversary. Declan, Treyton and Jagger quickly made their way through their short line of opponents. Jagger was a ruthless fighter who in order to fully destroy his opponents left himself open to multiple attacks and furthermore, he used his brute strength to overpower his opponent. Declan was a short range fighter who used his small build and quick movements to knock his opponents off balance and defeat them without causing much damage. I could tell just by the way he fought that he wasn't much of a martial arts person but could definitely take down adversaries if necessary. But if Declan had to face Jagger it would be all over and that was exactly what happened when they faced off. Then Jagger was against Treyton. That was a fight on a whole other level. Treyton fought robotically and flurry of precision and power. It was like fighting a machine. Jagger didn't stand a chance Treyton took advantage of Jagger's weaknesses and deafeated him with ease. So now I had to fight Treyton.

I figured that if i kept up a strong defense that while he attacked I could block bringing his attention elsewhere while simultaneously attackin. I mean this was all in good fun... but what I didn't know was that is was the first of many tests I would take that would lead to my awakening and eventually my end.

TOSHIRO'S POV:

I had been observing the class individually assessing their strengths and weaknesses, trying to find some clue as to who this soldier could be. Head Captain Yamamoto had told me to look for a girl, very athletic, strong and good to hand to hand combat. At first I had thought it was Emily... but quickly I realized while she was good to hand to hand combat and strong... she wasn't the athletic type. She was smart and artistic, more focused on other things that didn't have to with athletics. I was kind of glad too. In the short amount of time I had known Emily... I had realized one thing. I didn't WANT her to be the one we were looking for. If she was then I would have to eject her from the world she knew and in all honestly I didn't want to.

Emily was now fighting Ulquiorra. I had a feeling she could hold her own and I was right. She held her own and then some... but eventually her stamina wore down and she was defeated.

EMILY'S POV:

I was out of breath and struggling. Treyton had beaten me fair and square but I sure as hell was DAMN tired. I wanted to go pass out somewhere... oooo passing out that sounds nice. No... stay awake... stay awake... KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN DAMN IT. And there I was my mind out of its low stamina indused haze and ... suddenly I was in History listening to Mr. Muir's speech about the Roman way of life and that he was going to have us take a quiz about the video we were about to see and to take notes. Good thing imerged from my haze right then because any later and I would've been in deep crap for that quiz.

Finally school was over and I could escape this hell hole. My mind began to wander to other things... and just as I had been emersed in a particularly wonderful daydream by three favorite people had to come and interupt.

"Hey Emily." Declan said the slightest smile visible on his face.

"Hey Declan, how are you?"

"Good, I was wondering if I could give you a call later so you could help me with this Math homework."

Aaah shit, even off duty I had work to do."Sure no problem Declan."

"Thanks Em." Oooo a nickname. Maybe helping him wouldn't be so bad.

"Ya, chick, I'm gonna need your help too on this shitty assignment. So could ya help me out girl?" And Jagger manages to ruin all good things.

Throughout our whole converstation Treyton was silent but he decided to comment on this statement,"Do not worry, I do believe Declan and I can handle this trash and his need for assistance for everything he does. It suprises me that trash like him was able to make it this far in his education. Though I would like to thank you for all the services you have provided during our visit."

*Sigh* These motely group of people may have been some of the strangest people I have ever spent time with.

Suddenly I got the oddest feeling. Images began to flash against my eyelids and blackness was everywhere, lost in eternal darkness. Then I was emersed in a world I had never seen before. A brunette man, with chocolate eyes with a kind face and pale skin was in my vision. He was clothed in gold robes and bathed in angelic light. He sat upon a marble throne surrounded by hundreds of winged people holding spears and swords, their heads bowed in reverence. His lips moved but I couldn't hear the words he spoke. I could feel myself stand and approach him... I replied to his words. My vision was only images accompanied by no sound but my mind yearned to know what they said. I could feel in my heart that I felt I belonged here, I was one of his loyal servants and he was the lord I had sworn to protect for eternity.

Then as suddenly as the vision had arrived I was lost in eternal darkness being led by a sentinent into my regular world once again. The boys sent me confused gazes and when they realized I wasn't going to explain they moved on... said their goodbyes and left.

In truth this was only the beginning of my troubles... soon enough I would be in the world I had seen in my visions but it would it would be the real thing and not just memories flooding my human mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams are the strangest things. They show you your true desires, your fantasies and much more. But dreams can be the memories your conscious mind fails to remember, but that your subconsious will always remember. So for those whom have had their memories stolen from them and burried deep in their subconsious, dreams are the gateways to memories long forgotten...

EMILY's POV

~Darkness... ever consuming and full of terror. All senses were shut down except for sight. And so the endless abyss strangled me. A slight light appeared a flare of hope among the nothingness.

Blood was the first thing I saw once released from the darkness. Crimson droplets dripped from the wounds that coated my body like armor, though I was the only living being for miles. As my feet carried me... my wounds healed closing up and disappearing just like they had never been there. My sword rested against my hip, the sheath no where to be found. The blade left crimson tracks consistent of tiny droplets ... drip... drip... drip... drip. I could see them fall and hit the ground but could not hear the splash of blood staining earth.

I was alone, completely and utterly alone. Though I didn't mind... I was by nature a "lone wolf". I did not need others to survive - all I needed was my sword by my side. My zanpakuto spoke words that echoed around my head though while I could not hear the words it spoke I could sense its that it did indeed speak.

This was my life a pattern that repeated itself over and over as I wandered endlessly without purpose. Til one day there was a man surrounded many guards that approached me. His kind eyes and gentle disposition drew me in. Words finally began to flood my mind though sound still illuded me. He was offering me a chance to belong, a bed to sleep in and three meals a day. He said that he would like me to become one of his guards... to eternally protect him so to speak. He called himself the Soul King. He wanted me to enter the Shinigami Academy so I may hone my skills and that when I graduate if I was still interested in becoming one of his guards I would be welcomed.

I could feel myself smile... a real genuine smile.

I COULD FEEL YEARS PASSING...THE WHEELS OF TIME SPEEDING BY.I HAD BECOME ONE OF THE TEN MOST POWERFUL SHINIGAMI DEDICATED TO THE SERVICE OF THE SOUL KING, I WAS RANKED NUMBER ONE. I HAD GONE ON THOUSANDS OF MISSIONS AND EARNED THE RESPECT OF MY SQUAD. I FOUND THAT I HAD SPECIAL ABILITIES THAT ALLOWED ME TO TRAVEL TO OTHER DIMENSIONS AND USE THE FORMS MY SOUL HAD IN EACH OF THESE DIMENSIONS AND USE THEIR SPECIAL ABILITIES IN BATTLE. I WAS A DIMENSION TRAVELER... APPARENTLY SOMEONE LIKE ME ONLY EMERGED EVERY TWO HUNDRED YEARS AND SO MY ABILITIES WERE SO SAUGHT AFTER THAT JOINING THE SOUL KING'S ROYAL GUARD WOULD NOT ONLY ALLOW ME TO ASSIST IN HIS PROTECTION AND HONE MY ABILITIES BUT GET EXCELLENT PROTECTION AS WELL.

The next thing I saw was odd to say the least. I was dressed in white robes... obviously customized. I tight halter top and shorts accompanied by a black haori with the number one written upon the back. My sword was tied to my waist... the hilt had changed it was three-pronged hilt with a golden sheath where fire was tatooed - swirling around it going to a central point where a 1 was surrounded by the flames of judgement. My sword's name meant Changing Judgement... it had the ability to change its shape and use the abilities of other zanpakuto. Its own ability is called "Flames of Judgement"... it uses fire to punish or reward an enemy who makes correct or incorrect moves during battle. Three people flanked my sides... I could tell that each was a piece of my soul I had transfered into my sword so that if needed I could gain extra protection. They were Life, Death and Wisdom my loyal and eternal protectors. I stood atop a stadium surrounded by a large crowd. I could sense that these people were my squad; large amounts of shinigami sworn to uphold loyalty to the only the Soul King and myself and to aid in the protection of the Soul King.

My mouth moved spreading words of encouragement that seemed to excite the crowd when suddenly... the world became bathed in blood. Hundreds of masked soldiers appeared within the stadium and quickly began killing my men. Blood splattered the walls in crimson patterns, screams echoed around the room as both my soldiers and our enemies died in battle. And just as I was about to join the fray I could feel a presense pressed tightly against my back, their steady breathing in my ear. A needle was pressed quickly and precisely into the 1 tatoo on the right side of my neck... my vision began to dance with a flurry of neon colors, the world distorting. The tatoos that were engraved into my body and soul that wrapped around me became lit and glowed purple... my eyes quickly changed colors from brown to green and hazel, to every eye color imaginable and back. My tatooes began to burn with the pain of thousands of flames, but I refused to scream. I would not give them the satisfaction of taking my pride and my life away from me. Then I was once again emersed in the darkness that had consumed me for years...~

I awoke with a start... my breathing haggard and my body drenched in sweat. I grabbed the blanket that had been drapped over my waist and pulled it up and against my chest. My heart was racing... I could feel it through the blanket and my clothes; the fluttering of my heartbeat a fast paced rhythm against my fingertips. I yanked myself out of bed... my feet stumbling as I raced out of my bedroom, into the hallway and arrived in kitchen. Neon green numbers blinking above the stove told me the time 1:30 AM. I had hours before I had to get to school.

My mind was in a haze and the dream was already slipping through my fingers. The only thing that wouldn't disappear was the blood and the darkness... they stayed with me like constant reminders of the dream that had started out so well and ended in such devastation. My fingers trembled as I opened the cupboards and reached for a small blue mug with large white flowers that decorated the sides. I nudged the focet of the sink and watched as clear droplets poured out - its sound covering my heartbeat. I filled the cup with water and turned off the water. As I leaned against the counter I could feel my body slowly sink to the hard tile floor and tiny droplets flew from the cup and landed on my already soaked clothes.

_What did it mean? That dream it seemed so real... like... like it had happened before. It was as though I was remembering some horror from my past that my mind had hid from me for years. But... I'm only thirteen, I'm not old enough for all that time to have passed. Hundreds of years had passed! I'm not hundreds of years old...DAMN IT!_

_~Or are you, my dear?~_ An angelic voice echoed around my head.

_No, no, no, no NO! _I frantically shook my head back and forth... my eyes widening with terror. _This can't be happening! This isn't real Emily... nothing is wrong. It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head._

~_Have you really forgotten me, love? Your constant and only companion for so many years. I am a part of your SOUL. Not a figment of your imagination. But what they did to you would cause you to forget me... at least temporarily. I will return when you remember more my dear. Because you're right, love, it's all in your head if you only remember... remember Ani... remember yourself... remember me...~_

"Wait, come back please. I don't understand. Please, please come back. Who are you talking about... what's all in my head? What are you talking about!" I began to whisper frantically the chains of panic coming over me.

"What do you mean remember yourself... what about me is there to remember?"

HOURS LATER

I couldn't get that angelic voice of my mind. I didn't understand what she meant... but I sure as hell was going to find out.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

After I got out of that damn gigai and settled down that damn squirt of a shinigami captain told me that I had to be on my "best behavior" cuz some stupid captain was coming and apparently he "wouldn't be so lenient" with my "very trash like behavior". What the fuck did those two know. You know what, I'm gonna give them a run for their money. I'll show them my best behavior.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Gotta hide... but where!"

"Come on out you arrancar scum! I wanna fight ya!" Kenpachi's voice bellowed off the walls and down hallways. Very soon a sweet, yound child's voice belonging to Yachiru yelled, "THAT WAY KENNY, HE WENT THAT WAY...YAY!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Just my luck the one time that kid actually has a sense of direction is when they're chasing me; why could this happen when they were chasing Strawberry!"

Men's screams and crashes could be heard from blocks away.

_CRASH! BOOM! BANG!_

_"!"_

_"GO KENNY!"_

_"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME ARRANCAR SCUM!"_

Once the fighting was settled thanks to the intervention of Ulquiorra and Toshiro things got serious.

"So what you're sayin kid is that you still haven't found the Dimension Traveler Girl yet?"

"That would be correct Captian Zaraki... it seems that she hasn't awakened yet. And as I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi and Urahara made you aware, if she hasn't awakened and hasn't begun leaking reiatsu yet it will be impossible to find her. The people who kidnapped her were very thorough. They made sure to take all her memories and store them deep within her subconscious. The only way she would even start showing these signs was if she had started recieving dreams from her subconscious or her zanpakuto, which shouldn't happen for another five years. That's why we've been slowly leaking our reiatsu so that she can awaken early and once that happens all her memories will come out then."

"Do you have any leads as to who it might be?"

"Captain Zaraki... all leads that we have tested so far have been mistakes. We have only encountered trash. Though, I have sensed a slight increase in the reiatsu of one student it is so insignificant that I cannot place which student it is. I do believe we will find her soon though there is a small percentage of females in that grade left and one of them has to be her. We should know who it is by the end of next week ... a week and a half at most." Ulquiorra then became silent and shut his eyes... signaling the end of the conversation.

"Hey Shiro, make sure you find this girl soon ... if not there is no way we can stop this new threat against the Soul King. Apparently this guy is wanted in mulitple dimensions and plans on using the Soul King as leverage to steal an artifact from one of the Nobles of the Universerse. I heard Kurotsuchi talkin about it to his leiutenant. He said that this particular artifact and reverse the past to make the present and the future the way the wielder wishes it to be. He's hidin out in one of the other dimensions and the only way to get there is with..."

"... a Dimension Traveler, understood. I'll make sure to make my report to Head Captain Yamamoto about what little findings we have so far."

"Good, hey has anyone seen Yachiru?"

At this Ulquiorra opened one eye and responded," I do believe she has taken advantage of her relationship with you in order to get Grimmjow to do as she pleases."

"Huh, what do you..."

"RUN FASTER KITTY FASTER! HAHAHAHA!"

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR DAMN IT!"

And there was Yachiru riding on Grimmjow's back yanking on his electric blue locks. In respose to this she smacked Grimmjow upside the head and said,"Bad Kitty... Kenny wouldn't like hearing you talk to me like that!"

"I'M THE KING DAMMIT AND KINGS DON'T..."

In the background Kenpachi could be heard yelling Come here Yachiru its time to go! And so in the middle of Grimmjow's rant Yachiru yelled Ok Kenny and proceeded to jump off of Grimmjows back pushing off of him so she could be launched farther. This caused Grimmjow to stumble and end up with his head in a wall.

"Bye, bye Kitty I had so much fun! I can't wait to play with you again next time I visit!"

Multiple curses could be heard through the wall as Grimmjow struggled to free himself.

Toshiro sighed and turned his head away from the commotion. So they had a week and a half to find this girl... and if they didn't it would be the beginning of the end for all the dimensions and the past as we know it.

A.N/

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. So far this has been my favorite chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

LOVE AND HUGS ART9807


End file.
